


A Remedy for Snow

by lferion



Category: American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Adam has awesome people, Alcohol, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Winter, snowpocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is not a fan of snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Remedy for Snow

**Author's Note:**

> A late contribution to the snow-drabble meme. Inspired by several pictures of Adam all wrapped up and still looking cold in Toronto and New York.
> 
> Thanks go Auberus, who said it made her feel all toasty.

Adam was not a fan of snow, and he really wasn't fond of cold, either. Just seeing the stuff blowing horizontally on the airport televisions, the drifts and mounds where there should be roads, runways, cars and trees made him shiver in the warm comfort of the VIP lounge at LAX, wrapping Oprah's pashmina scarf-blanket closer around his neck. (VIP! That still made him giddy, even as he realized it was as much necessity as perk. And _Oprah_! That wasn't going to get old anytime soon.) Even the grey LA drizzle seemed extra brisk with those images in view. The blonde waitress was coming round again, tossing her bright hair with a laugh, and Adam was reminded of that one interviewer who really didn't drink, and the discussion of hot toddies. He could do with something hot right now, in fact - the tea he'd been drinking had gone cold. Hot tea, hot coffee, hot toddy, hot chocolate. Just thinking about the idea was starting to take the edge off the chill the bitter images invoked. The waitress was offering him a steaming cup, and Lane was smiling.

It was hot chocolate, with marshmallows _and_ whiskey. He grinned back, warmed through.

**Author's Note:**

> The interview with the hot toddy/hot chocolate discussion can be found at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51DOHJggn4E&amp;feature=player_embedded


End file.
